fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Twennyseventeenians
The New Years Bombers are an alien race that change their name every single year. They were originally created by Scoobydooman90001, but is now owned by Cdr Raids Again. Appearance The true appearance of the Twennyseventeenians is unknown as they were never shown to leave their spaceships. Their spaceships are black in colour with a shape somewhat inspired by the UFOs from the original War of the Worlds movie. Yellow, glowing stripes and circles cover the space ship and are able to fire lasers to attack their enemies. At the bottom of the UFO is a big yellow hatch that can open up to reveal a New Years bomb. History Origins The Twennyseventeenians were well known throughout the galaxy for their successful conquests they always held on the last and first day of every year. This earned them the nickname 'the New Years Bombers' though they preferred to use their own name. Each year, they'd change the name of their species to match the year (so they were once called the Twennyfifteenians and the Twennysixteenians). Council of Creators The Twennyseventeenians were the primary villains of Episode 3, attacking at the beginning of the New Year and getting into a battle with the Creators. Though they were defeated, Bill Cosby was killed in the crossfire, something he in hindsight kinda deserved. A single Twennyseventeenian made an appearance in Episode 37 of Council of Creators, having been imprisoned, spaceship and all, in Lucifer's facility, after several make a brief cameo in footage shown to Scoobs by Lucifer. After being freed by Wolfzilla, the New Years Bomber fought against Lucifer's mutants. Universe 986 Continuing to test their interdimensional capabilities, the Twennyseventeenians came to Universe 986. Their pllans for conquest were thwarted by the Space Garrison, the Green Lantern Corps, and various other, similar, organizations, driving them to Earth where they will encounter T-Rex in a future episode of The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. Abilities * Lasers: The Twennyseventeenian's UFOs can fire lasers out of the yellow stripes and circles all around their UFOs. They can fire backwards though they can only target enemies in front of them. * New Years Bomb: The Twennyseventeenian's UFOs can drop a bright pink bomb to destroy their enemies and level entire cities. Like a New Years Ball, these bombs have a countdown from 10 to 0. * Flight: The Twennyseventeenian's UFOs can fly at incredibly fast speeds and can ascend and descend without difficulty. They can travel so fast that they leave a motion blur behind them. * Interdimensional Travel: Through their advanced technology, the Twennyseventeenians have achieved a means of dimensional travel, allowing them to visit other universes. Trivia * As mentioned in the appearances section, the design of the Twennyseventeenian's UFOs are inspired by the UFO designs from the original War of the Worlds movie. * The New Years Bombers rename themselves regularly to fit in with each new passing year. Some say it isn't really worth the hassle. Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju